


Klassischer Waldmeer

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Naval Fleet, OE, a bit of irony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Симфо-рок-романс, в котором участвуют <a href="http://oe.clan.su/fb15/profile/valdes.jpg">Ротгер Вальдес</a>, <a href="http://oe.clan.su/fb15/profile/olaf.jpg">Олаф Кальдмеер</a>, море, война и немного кэцхен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klassischer Waldmeer

**Author's Note:**

> For [**fandom OE 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5295520)
> 
> Archive Download: [192 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xWmVmdm9sLVVyUlk/view?usp=sharing), [224 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xdGpLbjFiczR4Nk0/view?usp=sharing), [320 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xUkhYdG4yZHE3OWc/view?usp=sharing)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/h1YlXh6.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HGDQiHZ.jpg)

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

Все хорошие Алвадики несчастливы по-своему, зато хорошие Вальдмееры похожи друг на друга. За это мы их и любим. Должен ведь кто-то в многострадальной эпопее быть понимающим, терпимым — да просто счастливым? Вот авторы и пытались любимым героям пользу причинять в самых разных жанрах, кроме фанмикса. Надо исправить это недоразумение.

Итак, с чего начинается классический Вальдмеер? Главное в Вальдмеере — социально исторический фон. Во-первых, наши главные герои — морские адмиралы. Сами понимаете, в море соли и так полно, и к кошкам слёзы. 

1\. Doves. Sea Song. 05:17

Во-вторых, идёт война, как раз на момент повествования переходя из вялотекущей хронической стадии в острую.

2\. Apocalyptica. Stormy Wagner. 04:02

Олаф Кальдмеер, адмирал цур зее кесарии Дриксен, наголову разбит в сражении с флотом Талига и попадает в плен, скорбя о погибшем флоте. Хотя в компании с адмиралом Вальдесом это почти и не плен, но только «почти». Пока всё канонично. 

3\. Lacrimosa. Stolzes Herz. 04:11

Необходимые формальности соблюдены, и начинается самое важное — лирика. Ротгер Вальдес присматривается к пленнику (не забываем, что мы уже на территории Вальдмеера!), помышляя… размышляя о том, как можно было бы превратить скучный плен в незабываемый отпуск. 

4\. Jace Everett. Bad Things. 02:46

Чтобы исполнить задуманное, Вальдес поднимается на гору Хексберг. Величественные картины природы.

5\. Cliff Eidelman. Climbing The Mountain (OST Ocean Men). 02:20

И обращается к помощи кэцхен. Или сам колдует? Многое про него рассказывают…

6\. Bryan Ferry. I Put A Spell On You (Taxi). 05:27

Кто же знал, что Кальдмеер такой эсператист?

7\. Ibrahim Maalouf. Your Soul (Diagnostic). 02:22

Величественные картины моря утешают, на этот раз Вальдеса. 

8\. Cliff Eidelman. Ocean Men (OST). 00:50

Вальдес пытается убедить пленника в своих самых лучших намерениях.

9\. Bryan Ferry. All I Really Wanna Do (Dylanesque). 02:29

Да Кальдмеер и так всё понимает, но… «плен, постыдный плен». Несколько дней проходят в тягостном молчании.

10\. Lacrimosa. Stumme Worte (Fassade). 05:57

Олаф пытается увещевать Вальдеса, кается в своих грехах вольныя и невольныя и напоминает, что, между прочим, идет война, и они враги. Так что ничего хорошего не выйдет. 

11\. Children Of The Gun. Lost In Summer (From The Sea To The Ocean). 04:25

Но Ротгер понимает, что война войной, а глинтвейн по расписанию, да и когда жить? Не каждый день встречаешь человека, которому можно вот так, со всем нерастраченным пылом, признаться в любви.

12\. Bryan Ferry. Make You Feel My Love (Dylanesque). 03:22

Против такого даже Ледяной адмирал не может устоять.

13\. Lacrimosa. Halt mich (Elodia). 03:58

Любовь до гроба можно описывать в разных пределах разнузданного. Мы будем скромны (как нам это позволяет рейтинг). Поэтому — правильно, величественные картины природы на фоне всеобщего счастья. 

14\. Vangelis. Songs Of The Seas. 06:12

Но однажды война вступает в свои права. 

15\. Dmitry Schostakovich. Symphony No. 10 in E minor, Op. 93 II. Allegro. 04:09 

Расставание неизбежно: Ротгер и Олаф снова должны вступить в бой. Снова враги. Больше, чем друзья. Душераздирающее прощание. 

16\. Lacrimosa. Der Morgen Danach (Metus version). 03:28

Но если Кальдмеер решил, что легко отделался от Вальдеса, он глубоко ошибся. Для того и придумали соулмейт!АУ :) Через годы, через расстояния новая встреча неизбежна!

17\. Rainbow. Weiss Heim. 05:05

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Image Sources: [1](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-08/02/u1sx6fc86k2p.jpg), [2](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-08/02/t08czibai7ra.jpg), [3](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-08/02/fnasclwyx79j.jpg)


End file.
